


Fight, Read, Jump

by paranoidangel



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn attempts to mentor Ezekiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight, Read, Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnemosyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne/gifts).



Jones was sitting in the Annex, feet up on a table, doing something on his phone. Playing around on the internet, probably. Flynn walked straight past him, searching for Jenkins, but then stopped, backed up and stared at Jones. It was a minute before Jones looked up.

"What?" Jones's expression suggested that whatever he was doing was perfectly lawful. Perhaps it was, but that wasn't the part that Flynn was objecting to.

"We have the Library back and you're just playing. On your phone." Although he wasn't objecting to Jones not playing with the jet pack again. All the Librarians had tried it out once, but Jones had used it three times. And crashed it every time.

Jones shrugged. "I'm taking a holiday."

Flynn frowned and for a moment he was inclined to let that go. But after he took another step he he changed his mind. If Ezekiel Jones was going to be a Librarian, he was going to have to learn how to be a Librarian properly and not just be idle.

"Come with me." Flynn did a 180 degree turn to head back into the Library. He could hear Jones wasn't following, so he waited by the door, out of sight. After a minute, Jones strode through, his footsteps not slowing, despite Flynn not being visible. Flynn waited until the right moment to scare him, then popped out of hiding, smiling.

But Jones didn't look surprised to see him. "Where are we going?"

Flynn hid his disappointment and instead of answering, led him over to where the blunted practice swords were kept. He picked two from the umbrella stand and tossed one over to Jones. Jones caught his, which was something, even if he looked a little awkward holding it.

"Defend yourself." Flynn attacked, keeping his movements slow and gentle. Jones waved his sword about madly, giving Flynn plenty of opportunities to hit him, if he'd taken them, and on one occasion, hitting his leg with his own sword. It was just as well the edges weren't sharp.

After a while, Jones dropped the point to the floor. "Okay, so you've proved I don't know how to sword fight."

He'd learn, if Flynn had anything to do with it, but so far only Stone and Cassandra had been interested. Jones was a liability and Flynn would have been amazed he'd survived so long, except that he knew Jones's tendency to run and hide, and duck and dive kept him out of trouble. Not to mention Eve, Stone and Cassandra looking out for him.

"So what will you do if you find yourself being attacked by someone with a sword?" Flynn deliberately lunged at Jones, stopping with the point an inch away from his chest.

Jones shrugged. "I'm not going to be holding a sword."

It was a fair point. "All right, so what would you do if you were attacked by someone wielding a sword when you were unarmed?"

Jones smiled. "Run away." Which he proceeded to do. Flynn noticed he took the sword with him.

* * *

"What's the point?" Jones grumbled, as he followed Flynn through the Library. "What use are books when you can find everything on the internet?"

Flynn closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He still wasn't sure why the Library had sent Ezekiel Jones a golden letter. Okay, so he was skilled in some areas - almost more skilled than Flynn, much as he was loathe to admit it. But he was so sure he already knew everything and in that he was wrong.

Flynn turned to face the bookcase in front of him and ran his finger along the books on a shelf just below his eye line, until he found the one he wanted. He pulled out a nondescript blue paperback and passed it to Jones. "There are books in here that no one else knows the existence of."

Jones turned the book over to see the title on the front. "The Completely True Adventures of Amy Greenfield. Best seller is it?"

"Never been published." Flynn leaned against the bookcase, a small smile on his face. "She bound it herself."

Jones raised his eyebrows.

"Turns out hiring a fiction writer as Librarian isn't a good idea." He lowered his voice. "It wasn't quite fictional enough." Flynn could see Jones was thinking about it, so he added, "Read it, see what you think."

"Nah." Jones handed the book back. "A little bit too inactive for me. Reading's boring."

He left Flynn open-mouthed at the idea of a Librarian, of all people, not liking to read. It was only later that Flynn found Jones had come back and picked the book off the shelf.

* * *

"This is more like it." Jones grinned.

Flynn wondered where Jones had got the PS4. Or, more accurately, whether he'd paid for it. But Eve had once said that it was better not to ask. And it turned out she was right: sometimes ignorance was bliss. And right now he was proving his ignorance. Or possibly just hand-eye coordination.

"You are supposed to jump." Jones looked round as Flynn's avatar hovered above a chasm for a second, then fell down it and died.

"I was." Flynn frowned at the controls. "I think I pressed too many buttons at once."

Jones rolled his eyes.

As Flynn respawned, and he ran to catch Jones up, he said, "I don't think this is teaching us anything."

"Yes, it is." Jones gestured with the controller, then shot two approaching bad guys while he spoke. "Reflexes, tactics, problem solving. Fight the bad guys, find the treasure. Just like real life."

"With guns." Which Flynn had less experience of and was just as useless at using in the video game. He did aim at the bad guys. It was just that his aim wasn't very good.

"You killed me!" Jones glared at him.

Flynn put the controller down on the table they were perched on the edge of. "I think you're better off playing with someone else."

But Jones grabbed his arm. "You play until you're a bit less crap. Granted, I've never seen anyone quite this crap, but at least you can't get any worse."

Flynn knocked the controls as he picked the controller back up and his avatar fell down the chasm again.


End file.
